


Brevity

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [39]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counterpart to "Wrong Turn". Meanwhile in the User world, Alan takes Tron and Quorra shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brevity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Alan takes the programs to go birthday present shopping?", with the headcanon birth date for Sam of October 9th.

 “Perhaps we should return another time?”

 

“I'm not sure if we'll have the chance,” Alan replied with a thoughtful frown. “Not if you want to keep this all a surprise.”

 

“He has a point,” Quorra pointed out, carefully rubbing the fabric of a scarf between two fingers. “Is Sam prone to temperature-related errors?”

 

Tron shrugged, but began drifting out of the menswear department and toward the overhead sign declaring 'Automotive'. “Insufficient data; I have not yet experienced User-world 'winter'.”

 

Alan frowned around at their surprisingly-empty corner of the store, then followed Tron regardless. “'User-world winter'? I didn't think the Grid had seasons.”

 

“It doesn't,” Tron confirmed quietly, stopping to feel the surprisingly soft-looking, dark red scarf Quorra held out to him. “Flynn tried once, though.”

 

Alan felt the scarf when Quorra presented it to him as well, and nodded approvingly; she folded it over her arm triumphantly, and took over the lead of their little group. “I take it it didn't work out?”

 

Tron shook his head, then slowed to a halt in front of an end display of... Halloween merchandise. “... Defragmentation errors nearly crashed the system.”

 

Alan took a look at what Tron had focused on, and not-so-subtly tried to nudge him away from the display. He raised his voice a little to try and distract him from the... merchandise. “Didn't you say earlier that Sam needed parts for his air compressor?”

 

Tron nodded slightly, but didn't budge from his spot. “Yes. Are these sets incomplete?”

 

Alan groaned internally, and tried to wave Quorra on when she noticed they'd stopped following her. He failed. “No, they're complete. Was there a crack in the air hose or something?”

 

Tron shook his head, and tugged one of the packaged costumes off the hook. Quorra hooked her head over his shoulder to see, so he lifted the package obligingly. “This police uniform is inaccurate, then.”

 

Quorra frowned, then looked at Alan for an explanation. “Where are her pants?”

 

Alan sighed, then made a face at the packaged costume like it was its fault that this happened when no one else was around to try and explain the particulars of User society to the two of them. “It's hard to explain. Why don't you ask Lora or someone about it later, and let's get back to birthday shopping?”

 

Tron's examination of the costume turned distressingly thoughtful at the reminder.

 

Alan promptly plucked the package from his hand and returned it to the hook, then started forcefully pushing him down the main aisle by his shoulders.

 

Quorra lingered by the costumes for a moment, and Alan was about to call out to her, when she began following them. “It wouldn't make a good present, Tron.”

 

Alan decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and silently rejoiced, but Tron piped up once they were within sight of the pneumatic tools and air compressor accessories. “Why not?”

 

“It didn't come in Sam's size.”

 

Alan shoved them both down the aisle.

 

Next time, _Roy_ could take them shopping.


End file.
